


Black Clover Pokémon AU Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All romantic relationships are very minor, Depends on how dark the prompts people send me get, Gen, Langris is still a dick, More characters will definitely be added, Noelle Silva & Leopold Vermillion, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Rating May Change, Relationship tag won't let me put that in so it lives here now, Send me suggestions im not creative, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of (VERY SHORT) Black Clover Oneshots that reside inside this pokémon au I lay out on the first page.Credit to: himaeart on tumblr for drawing the fanart that spawned this whole thing. Check them out, they're really good!





	1. Groundwork and Rules

_ **Send me prompts and I'll write the oneshot!** _

Rules:

No porn.

No sexual content period.

No horror. Angst and sad, _maybe some_ scary? Yes. But no outright horror. 

No bugging me because someone sent me a prompt for a ship you don't like. 

I might not decide to do your prompt if I have too many at once, so don't bug me about "bUt WHy iS mInE nOT hERE!!!1111!!!1!!"

If I'm not updating, there's a reason. Don't flood my comments with "pls update :(" and "CONTINUE OMG". You won't make it go faster.

* * *

Okay so basically here's the groundwork:

**Asta-** Trainer (Specialty: Normal Types)

From a backwater town in the middle of nowhere but dreams of winning every league so he can use that influence to help people and pokémon. Uses Normal Types because they're looked down on and underrated like he is. Joined Team Bull.

**Noelle-** Trainer (Specialty: Water Types) 

Born into a noble family that specializes in breeding and training only the rarest and strongest pokémon for tournaments and shows. Noelle couldn't get her pokémon to obey her so she was considered a failure. Went off on a trainer journey to win a league and prove them wrong. Joined Team Bull.

**Luck**\- Trainer (Specialty: Electric Types)

Likes to fight pokémon himself rather than send his pokémon to do it for him. Dreams of catching (and throwing hands with) all the strongest pokémon in the world. Joined Team Bull because Yami was strong and he wanted to fight. Still hasn't gotten that fight.

**Magna**\- Trainer/Self-proclaimed Team Bull Leader's Assistant (Specialty: Fire Types)

Grew up in the middle of nowhere like Asta. Got his starter and immediately used it to get things from other people by threatening them. An old trainer kicked his ass and taught him how to be a real man/pokémon trainer. Joined team bull and took care to make sure everyone was being manly.

**Finral**\- Breeder/Team Manager (Specialty: Ghost Types (on the rare occasion he needs to battle))

Born into a rich household that ran a large and prestigious gym. He liked taking care of pokémon and disliked the idea of forcing them to fight. His little brother exceeded him in training/fighting talent and was granted the title of gym leader. Meanwhile, the already poor treatment he received got worse so he left, figuring they didn't want him around anyways. Joined Team Bull and ended up having all their finances and paperwork dumped onto him.

**Vanessa**\- Trainer (Specialty: Psychic Types)

Grew up with a restrictive and cruel pokémon researcher as a mother. Was offered a place on Team Bull by Yami (who stopped by to buy some medicine and ended up staying longer) and immediately accepted, leaving her crazed mother behind. Spends more time in pokémon shows than in battles.

**Gordon**\- Trainer (Specialty: Poison Types)

Due to being so aloof and creepy-looking, Gordon spent much of his life alone. His pokémon all sort of found him and said "i like this man, I keep". Was wandering around until he met Yami. Loves his pokémon very dearly and loves his human friends too (though he is still learning to interact with them).

**Yami**\- Team Leader/Gym Leader/ Trainer (Specialty: Dark Types)

Grew up in the islands. Got washed away by the sea into a different region and immediately started training pokémon. Battled for money until Julius, a 5-star trainer, gym leader, and future winner of all pokémon leagues, invited him to join his team. Helped Julius out until he won all seven leagues and decided to make a team of his own. Picked up random people who were down and surprise they're his children now.


	2. Prompt 1- Noelle's Signature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle's signature Pokémon.
> 
> This prompt was sent to me by an Anon!

The poster was displayed proudly on the team wall.

_ **POKÉMON SHOW:** _

_ **This Sunday at the Vermillion Gym!** _

_ **Does YOUR pokémon have what it takes to be the best?** _

_ **Call Now!** _

_ **789-VERMILION**_

For the most part, Noelle tended to ignore such things. While she had always been more beauty-focused than battle-focused, she had long since given up on shows. They were always hosted by those someone in Team Bull had run away from. Vaude Gym, the Silva Group, The Witch Foundation, etc. . .

But this was the Vermilion Gym. The worst people she could run into there were her cousins Mimosa and Kirsch, and they were just annoying and a little rude. Nothing to be concerned about. Not to mention the Gym Leader there was Fuegoleon Vermilion. He and his siblings were some of the closest allies Team Bull _had. _

Then again. . . was she really fit for such a formal event? Her pokémon didn't listen to her very well, and her signature (aka: the one pokémon in her team that would actually listen to her) was hardly what you'd call beautiful!

Well. . .

Hmph! She didn't care! She hadn't been to a show in so long, and her signature was sure to have fun regardless (not she cared about its enjoyment, and certainly not that _she_ would have any of that nonsense! Really!). Puffing up her chest, she dialed the number on her phone and entered the contest.

* * *

Nozel hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing in the audience of a Vermilion Pokémon Show. By all means he should be in the ring of his family's Gym, not slogging it with the peasants who couldn't afford to see a proper show! He hadn't the slightest idea what his cousins were thinking, inviting so many worthless nobodies. He understood they were excited that their sister was home, but they could've thought about the welcoming event for longer than eight seconds.

The ridiculous witch woman was finishing up her act. He looked down the list of competitors, searching for anyone even remotely note-worthy. He couldn't see any names he particularly cared about so he supposed it was just--

_Noelle Silva _

The name glared up at him like a ratatta carrying the plague. We're they serious? They KNEW she was a failure! They were just letting anyone in, weren't they? 

"FUEGOLEON! FUEGOLEON WHERE ARE--"

_"And now, the amazing Noelle Silva with her water-type signature!"_

"NO!"

* * *

Noelle basked in the show lights, admiring how professional the stadium looked. The Team Bull Stadium looked like a herd of Toros lived in it, because it actually did. That's where they put the pokémon they weren't currently using. 

Nevermind that! This was her time to shine! 

"Go, Magikarp!" 

Ignorethesilenceignorethesilenceignorethesilence 

"Use splash!"

* * *

The Vermilion Pokémon Show was the most talked about event in town for weeks. Mainly because of the Magikarp girl that actually managed to win. 

Hey, what could (Judge) Leopold say? It was the best act he'd seen in a while! What lovely and talented friends he had! 


	3. Prompt Two- Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta is training. Noelle is totally just trying to study his movements and find his weaknesses (totally).
> 
> This one's gonna be a little shorter than the last one, sorry!
> 
> This prompt was sent to me by Razorbacks5

Asta was training with his pokémon. He liked to do the exercises with them to pump them up. After all, he couldn't reasonably expect them to do things if he wasn't doing them too! 

Noelle was only trying to get a gauge on her future opponent's weaknesses. She was almost definitely NOT here because Asta trained with his shirt off! Totally. That would be ridiculous! And improper! And. . . And . . .

Fuck, he was hot.

NOPE! NOPE. That was no-- bad! She'd been spending too much time with the captain. Such a blunt, inappropriate thought!

Nevertheless, back to observing.

* * *

Spinda liked the pretty silver girl. She may have been a little mean a few times, but she helped Asta, and Asta seemed to like her! 

She would come to watch them train sometimes. Like today! Was she cheering them on? Ooooo! Spinda should thank her! 

Spinda waddled over to where silver girl was. Asta noticed. "Hm? What's over there, Spinda?" 

Silver girl made an "Eep!" sound and ran away.

How strange! Spinda wondered if she was sick. Her face looked very red, after all.

* * *

"Captain, is it really a good idea to spy on your subordinates with cameras? That's not why we installed the security system. . ."

"Quiet, Finral!" The disrespect from these kids, really. . . Yami looked back at the footage he was watching. "Geez, how oblivious can these brats be?"

"It's not like they're any worse than you and Charlotte. . ."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"


	4. Prompt Four- So You Had a Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pretty nasty run in with his brother, Finral's pokémon try to lighten the mood.
> 
> Someone sent me this prompt but they must've deleted their comment because I can't find it anywhere. Only knew that once this was already written, so here you go!

Finral enjoyed days off. He really didn't know how anyone _couldn't._ And he rarely got them! There was so much work to be done in property damage fees _alone._ Let alone the basic stuff like bills, food, and equipment costs. Then there was the insurance. . .

Ah, well forget all of that! He was here to take his mind _off_ of work. Maybe he could finally find a date! Maybe a pretty waitress, or the florist over there. . . Oh! What of he managed to find another breeder--

_CRASH!_

Did he just run headfirst into someone? Stupid! 

"Hm. I didn't know they let garbage lay on the streets. I though someone was in charge of picking that up."

Wait, was that. . .

"Langris?"

"Yes, it's me. Honestly, has hanging around that group of ruffians made you an idiot?"

Finral bristled a bit. "Look, don't talk about my team like that--"

"Whatever!" Langris scoffed, "Just go crawl in hole where you belong." With that, he walked away.

* * *

Finral felt all wrong. He wasn't sure why, but ever since his encounter with Langris that morning he hadn't felt happy at all. He hadn't even managed to produce a single happy thought since. He just felt down. He wasn't sure why. It was nothing new, coming from Langris. Then again, he hadn't seen his brother in a while. . . That was the first time in a year. Was that why? The first time he's seen his brother all year and Langris does nothing but insult him? 

He normally wasn't a drinker, but Vanessa's offer to go to the nearby bar was suddenly very appealing.

"Haunter! Haunter!" 

"Huh? Oh, hey buddy!"

He gave the pokémon a little pat on the head. He was never really sure what they wanted at first. Phantump came and started messing with his jacket. Before he knew it, his whole team and some pokémon from the nursery were all around him. There was no way he could get up now. He'd have to wait it out.

* * *

Later on, Vanessa found Finral passed out on the couch, covered in a horde of equally sleepy pokémon.


	5. Prompt 5- Runied Pick-Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finral just wanted a girlfriend, why was Haunter making it so hard?
> 
> Okay so this is embarrassingly short but I couldn't think of how to do it?? Like my mind just went ZOINK and refused to give me words.
> 
> This prompt was sent in by Ciel!

"Hey, how would you like to come with me to the--"

"Hey, you wanna--"

"Are you hurt, because--"

Before he could even get the full sentence out, they all ran away screaming.

He didn't understand it! He was used to getting rejected, but people outright running away from him? That'd never happened before! Why--

He paused, and checked his reflection in a nearby window. He wasn't alone.

"HAUNTER!"

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely add more characters. Just take these modified backstories as reference and send me some prompts!


End file.
